More than friends
by animeaddict0810
Summary: Yunoki and Hino now realizes their love for each other....


More than Friends

It was almost the end of the concours. At the 3rd selection, Hino Kahoko's violin was broken. Even though that happened, she still didn't gave up and continued to fight. one day, after school, she was practicing on the rooftop. She was having problems on how to perfect her piece. She can't concentrate that much. Even at class, Hino wasn't that attentive, that's why the teacher always calls her attention. The reason why she's always distracted is because of a guy, which is her friend and included in the intraschool concours. Her problem now is how she's gonna tell that person that she…likes him.

Hino was surprised when she heard the door of the rooftop open. She turned around and there stood Amou, holding her camera. Amou heard how…awful Hino played. So, to know why Hino is playing that bad, she went to search for her and there she was, at the rooftop. Amou approached Hino, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hino, is there a problem?" Amou asked, with curiosity in her voice.

"Why did you asked that, Amou-san?" Hino asked.

"Well…I just think that you have a problem and you haven't told it to anyone. Am I right?"

"H-how did you know?!" Hino asked, surprised.

"You know me, Hino-chan. I know everything. Now, since I'm a friend of yours, can you tell me your problem?!" Amou said.

Hino doesn't know what to say. What if Amou already knows? What if Amou will tell it to the whole school? There were many things running inside her mind right now. How can she tell Amou when even her two best friends doesn't know? _Well_, Hino thought, _since I don't have any other choice_… Hino knows that she can trust Amou, that's why she's gonna tell her.

"Okay, fine…I'll tell you my problem." Hino asked, defeated. "But will you promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm gonna tell you?"

"I promise…I'll keep my mouth shut… Now, what is your problem?"

"You see…it's about a guy…" Hino said, blushing.

"I knew it!" Amou exclaimed. "So who is this guy? Is he in your class? Or is he included in the concours?"

"Well…actually…he's included in the concours…"

"At last, after many years, the Violin Romance is reborn!! Hmm…it can't be Shimizu-kun because he's too young…it can't be Tsuchiura-kun because I know that you two are just friends…there's a possibility that it's Hihara-kun, Yunoki-sama or Tsukimori-kun…I wonder who it is…"

"Amou-san, can you at least let me talk if you want to know who it is…?!" Hino said, irritated.

"Ohh…gomen ne, Hino…hehehe…I'm just too excited to know who it is…you can continue your story…" Amou apologized.

"He is older than me…I can't come near him sometimes because………" Hino hesitated. She doesn't know how she's gonna tell Amou. "Because what??" Amou insisted.

Hino took a breath and said, "Because…there are always too many girls near him…"

Amou can't believe it. Hino, her friend, likes…Yunoki Azuma, 3rd year of the Music Department. Yunoki Azuma who is the dream of every girl in school. "Ahh…so that's why you can't concentrate…" Amou said, with a glint in her eyes. "Don't worry, Hino, I'm sure that he will return your feelings."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just trust me. I can feel it."

"But…what if he doesn't…?"

"C'mon, Hino, I know that you're a strong person. Don't think about those things. If I were you, I'll tell him sooner."

"Thanks for the advice, Amou-san. And thank you for making me strong."

"You're welcome. So, when will you tell him?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Well, good luck…!" With that said, Amou bid her goodbye and left Hino on the rooftop. After practicing, she went home, thinking about how can she tell Yunoki her feelings.

Yunoki Azuma can't sleep that night. He had been in love with a certain girl for who knows how many weeks or days or months. She was the only person who knows the true him. She cares about all the people around her. This girl was Hino Kahoko, 2nd year of the General Education Department. He don't know what made him attracted towards the girl. He knows that she's clumsy and sometimes stupid. _There are many other girls out there but why her? _He thought. He knows that it's wrong, but he doesn't know why. _Maybe the only way to solve my problem is to tell her…_ and that is what he's gonna do tomorrow morning…

The next morning, Hino was running late once more. When she reached the school gate, he saw him standing there, crowded by girls…again. She was jealous…of course. At this point, she can't come near him. When she was about to move, they locked eyes. She doesn't know what to do. It seems that it was only her and Yunoki standing there. She suddenly snapped back to reality when her two bestfriends came. They asked Hino if something was wrong. Hino just told them that there's nothing to worry about. With that said, they went straight to class.

It was time for everyone to leave the school premises. Of course, Hino stayed to practice. She was at one of the practice rooms in the Music Department. She thought that she was the only one left, but she's wrong.

The door opened and there stood Yunoki, holding the case of his flute at one hand.

"Yunoki-senpai! What are you doing here?" Hino asked.

"What do you think am I going to do here…? Of course I'll practice…" Yunoki answered.

"Oh…are you going to use this room?"

"It's okay…it will be nice if I have company…" Yunoki said, walking closer to Hino. Yunoki trapped Hino, with his hand on the wall. Before Hino could speak, Yunoki had his lips pressed to her. This was Hino's first kiss, and she can't believe that it's Yunoki who will be her first kiss! If any girl will know about this, Hino will be very dead. The kiss was soft, not those rough and persuasive kind of kiss. They parted, gasping for air.

"Did you like that, Hino…?" Yunoki asked with humor in his eyes.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai…why?" Hino asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Simple…it's because I love you, Hino" Yunoki said, capturing Hino's lips. This time, Hino kissed back. She knows herself that she can't hesitate Yunoki. This kiss was full of love and passion and the both of them can feel it.

Their kiss ended and Yunoki embraced Hino.

"I'm sorry for the things that I had done to irritate. I really didn't mean to. I just wanted to know who you really are…" Yunoki apologized, looking into Hino's eyes.

Hino answered with a smile, "It's okay. At least I knew that that was the real you."

After some time of conversation and more kissing, they both decided to play together. The remaining people in the school campus heard the flute and the violin in sync. They made a really beautiful sound and in that melody of theirs, they showed their love for each other.

And that was the start of something new for the two of them.


End file.
